


But Honey Pie, You’re Not Safe Here

by NidoranDuran



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Fucking Machines, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, pseudo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A new edition of machines captures Aloy's interest, but on trying to hijack them, a pulse of energy corrupts her focus and plants ideas in her mind that make her uniquely eager and ready to service the new "attachments" the machines have, not thinking anything of why machines now have genitals or why she wants them inside of her so badly. Anonymous commission.





	But Honey Pie, You’re Not Safe Here

Whenever she reached new area she'd never been in before, Aloy's first move was to take stock of the machines. To know what types there were, to assess any signs of some type she hadn't yet encountered, and to make sure everything was going just as planned. It was vital to her survival that she know what was around her and how to deal with all of it, lest she get caught off guard by anything different or new, anything she wasn't prepared for yet. Knowing that information was the best way to reliably make her way around the area without trouble, and ideally without having to fight any more than she absolutely had to. 

Which made it all the more confusing for Aloy when she found that all the machines in this area seemed absolutely normal as just as they should have been. But also not. No new types of machine, no new threats or signs anything was amiss. Not even any particularly insane or dangerous machine types to worry about, unless they were so far out in the distance that she had no reason to worry about them. But something was markedly, definitely off about them, their bodies shaped just slightly differently, and she couldn't exactly place what or how or why, but it was something that nagged at her even as she eyed a pack of Watchers nearby, not sure if it was going to be something she had to worry about.

The only way to be sure she was going to be safe would be to step in and find out. Aloy ventured slowly through the brush to seek out the Watchers and find out what was happening, figuring she could gleam some sense of understanding out of overriding a Watcher and discovering what was different about it. Stalking her prey, she took great care to be careful about the advance, to move slowly, quietly, catching one Watcher off from the sidelines and pushing forward with it. The override procedure was a normal and sensible enough thing for her now, second nature as she hijacked the Watcher and prepared herself for the pretty expected outcome of getting a bit of info on it and setting it loose, possibly onto the other Watchers as a distraction to duck out the other way.

Instead, as she did so, she received feedback through her focus. Her head spun for a moment, throbbing with the sudden pulse of what felt like she'd banged her head onto rocks while falling, her vision struggling to realign as a sound played in her ear. She groaned and shuddered, shaking her head and trying to deal with the sensation, not sure what was happening, but just as quickly s she faded out of sense, Aloy faded back in again, her senses returning to normal and everything being right once more. "That was weird," she groaned, tapping her focus and figuring it was probably nothing to get too worried about. Must have been something about reading the new Watcher that threw her focus out of whack for a second. Nothing to worry about.

The now placated and overridden Watcher looked at Aloy, who had a moment now to take the sight of it in and ponder what was different about it, as it rose a little bit, bringing its head upward and letting its body shift. A port over its underside opened, and from within emerged a fleshy cock standing at attention, rooted against a fleshy base that the opening port exposed. Aloy didn't think anything of reaching out for the dick and giving it a few strokes as her other hand drove her staff into the ground and pushed it down into the dirt, somewhere it held steady. "Now, let's see what's different about you," she mused, hand working along the cock completely shamelessly, not finding anything odd or tense about what she was doing.

The fact that the Watcher had a penis at all didn't register as the weird thing to Aloy. Nor the fact that she was stroking it, that she was settling down slowly toward her knees in front of the Watcher. The feedback that hit her focus wasn't just a matter of a quick glitch hitting her in the head, it was the pulse of a potent mental control code rushing through her mind and igniting within her something completely unexpected. The utterly casual pace with which she took to stroking the cock and sexually servicing the Watcher remained beyond her, something she felt was simply normal in the midst of her attempts to understand it, which was precisely the point of this new model of Watcher and its new equipment.

"Let's see what we can do with you," she said, her mouth slowly parting and opening up to embrace the cock, tongue slithering around the head. The warmth she felt there threw her as little bit, as the cock was as real as a cock could get and she didn't hold back in running her tongue in steady circles around it, hand continuing to jerk the Watcher off as it stood to receive this attention. Down on her knees, the redhead gave the machine its due, kept it placid while she worked to turn it toward her cause and keep it steadily in place, like it was the most normal and sensible thing in the world.

Because why wouldn't it be? Everything in Aloy's mind made it seem so casual and so normal. Just something she did to make the machines obey her, a part of the override process that she had to take part in to make this Watcher obey her. Back and forth she stroked along the cock that of course the Watcher had, why wouldn't it have a cock? Why wouldn't she stroke and suck it? Without realizing anything was wrong, Aloy put herself to work at doing what she felt was expected of her, what she felt was totally normal and sensible, all without any real sense of understanding or any grounding in the reality of her actions. It was all just about doing as was expected of her and servicing the machine thoroughly.

The slither of her tongue in steady circles around the cock urged on something that slowly deepened her interest in the cock, eyes closing as she put all of her attention and focus on the pressure of servicing it, moans rumbling through her as lust took hold of her. It felt normal for her to get worked up like this, not exactly ignoring the sex involved, but feeling something weird bubbling up through her that disconnected her lust from her better judgment, making for a curious and insane situation where the thrall of potent and fier5y lust gripped her tightly while her body sank into the throes of this relentless mess and something twisted and depraved.

Finally, she sucked him into her mouth, moans rumbling through her as she sucked him hungrily down, closing her eyes tight and aligning all of her intent and focus on servicing the Watcher's cock, not caring about anything now but giving in to the pressure and servicing the dick thoroughly. Back and forth her head rocked in steady acceptance and surrender, slurping the shaft down and servicing it with a very impatient and firm motion, pressing greedily against something that begged for attention and begged for indulgence, raw pressure overwhelming and throbbing on through her as she pressed on feverishly. No hesitation or shame, no pulling back from the lack of control seizing hold of her. It was all about service now, about indulging and satisfying.

Back and forth Aloy's head rocked, sloppily sucking the thick cock down into her mouth and slobbering away at the shaft. What else was there to do with a Watcher's cock? It called to her, made her ache, made her body shudder with something powerful and hot, a tense swell of desire hitting her firmly as a firm, potent head bubbled up within her. Lust got the better of Aloy as she sucked, feeling her arousal swell, her pussy getting wetter and needier within her aching body, begging for and craving attention. There was something so relieving and so potent about this sensation, about the way she pushed forward and let the pleasures guide her down, nothing holding her back in this opportunity. Were her hands not busy gripping the machine and stroking the base of his cock she would have happily reached a hand down between her legs, but in the heavily focused moment, she didn't have any time to worry about any of that, just letting herself sink into the pressure and savour the opportunity before her.

The Watcher stood firm at attention, doing nothing to interfere with Aloy's service of its cock. Not that it could have done much with little but legs and a head at the ends of its body. Standing there and letting her indulge in its cock was all the Watcher could do, but all it needed to do. The task was to infect and to let the corruption take hold, allowing the pressures of corruption to warp her mind, and so far Aloy was doing perfectly at servicing, slobbering and sloppily treating the cock perfectly fine, growing hornier and sluttier as hunger held tight onto her. There was no holding back, no controlling herself as the pressure overwhelmed and throbbed harder, needier, overwhelming something powerful and lost. No hesitation or control held her back as the sensations overwhelmed her, need swelling and pulsing through her so openly and so blatantly.

More Watchers caught sight of this, other members of the herd, but with one Watcher already controlled, the pulse of pressure and pleasure washed through her under the pulse of raw, aggressive heat and desire. The override component attached to her spear pulsed and radiated, setting root within them and placating the machines; Aloy may have just had her head fucked with, but technically, she did get something special out of it, she was just too absorbed in the task of sucking cock to notice it or pay much mind to the way that she was able to now override a whole herd of linked machines.

But she did notice the emergence of two more Watcher cocks pushing out of the ports, and she didn't miss a beat in grasping two cocks pushing up into her face, letting go of the dick she sucked so she could stroke them and service the Watchers. She moaned to herself, looking around at the attention she received, almost not even thinking about the fact that they should have been hostile as the big, thick cocks they offered her took precedence in her mind and left her struggling to do anything but ache with lust and need for dick. There was no sense to this, no normalcy, just lust, just hunger. Just a need for cock that took firm hold of Aloy of left her pushing on to service the cocks thoroughly and indulge with them.

No longer able to stroke the cock of the Watcher she sucked on, Aloy pushed forward to slurp the dick into her throat, choking a bit as she forced herself to press forward and endure the harsh swell of surprise and pressure hitting her so suddenly. There wasn't much that Aloy could do in the face of this sudden pressure, the swell of something hitting her hard as she held herself firmly and confidently in place. Working in broader motions to treat the cock, she refused to let herself relax or slow down in the way she sucked the Watcher off, caring too much now about indulging in the cock before her and throwing all caution to the wind for the sake of shameless and feverish indulgence. Back and forth she moved through the pressure, gagging on throbbing, fleshy robot cock and letting herself get carried away.

The addition to cocks to stroke made Aloy shudder under the pulse of growing need and heat, desire burning her up as she let herself get carried away by these thrills, by the pulse of something powerful and desperate taking hold of her. Her pussy begged for attention that she just couldn't give herself, struggling to find sense in this pressure and in this heated mess as she worked to suck and stroke and indulgence every which way, dizzily struggling to find sense in the growing pressure and mess of this situation growing more insane and feverish by the second. Aloy didn't know how to contain these sensations and deal with the pressures hitting her so harshly from all sides, her body shivering and twisting through this mess with little sense of direction or understanding, lost to something that begged her to succumb and lose herself, even as she pressed on harder.

Aloy didn't fight this lust, giving up to it and struggling only to keep herself focused on these cocks so deserving of her attention, unable to put her efforts to working at anything constructive beyond this, uncaring about the pressures of the dicks before her and all this messy indulgence. She was stuck here, working to try and find sense and get these dicks off, hoping pleasure awaited her on the other end of it, hoping she could get something out of all this tireless service to these Watchers and their big, juicy, delicious cocks.

Her thoughts got away from her as she sucked and stroked on feverishly, not stopping until she brought the Watchers to climax, not stopping until cum pumped down her throat and gushed all over her face. The fleshy cocks emerging from the ports in their torsos were fully functional, down to the process of ejaculating, which left her swallowing robot spunk and happily savouring the thrill of being given a hot double facial for her troubles. The cum got everywhere, onto her face, onto her clothes,, into her braids, and she could not have been happier with this raw, indulgent situation as she twisted and shivered in raw ecstasy, whines bubbling up through her as she looked at them, quivering with need.

"I need one of you to fuck me now," she whined, biting her lip as she hooked her thumbs into her pants. She clumsily rocked back and forth, wiggling out of her pants and lust and dizziness held onto her, whining in desperation as she tried to get herself out of her pants and pitched forward. There was no grace or composure in how Aloy ached now under this delirious haze, struggling for sense and decency amid her shove forward and the sticking of her ass up high in the air, but her unrestrained hunger and vigor got the better of her. "One of you, please. Please, fuck me!" Bending forward and getting onto all fours, she let her pants fall as she showed off the dripping heat of her bare, waiting pussy begging for attention, craving Watcher cock, something that didn't for a moment seem out of line for her.

Why wouldn't Aloy be ravenously horny? She'd just sucked a Watcher off and the taste of cum lingering on her tongue drove her wild. Of course she wanted to get fucked, of course she offered herself to the machines by presenting like a bitch in heat. It was the only sensible way to get what she needed now, moaning and whimpering in hazy, lustful surrender as she gave herself fully up to these hungers and these desires, need pulsing through her as Aloy let herself succumb to her appetites and all their insatiable, shameless desires.

Fortunately for Aloy, at least one Watcher agreed with the idea, as a cock slammed into her from behind, a hard metal body pushing against her and sharply contrasting with the fleshy softness sinking into her tight, begging twat, filling her and making her moan with reckless glee at the feeling of being filled like she craved. "Yes, just like that," she moaned, wiggling her hips as the pressure crept through her and she felt herself shuddering in desperate glee under the suddenness of this aggression and the heat that came with it. Aloy welcomed this pressure, welcomed the insanity and the desire that held onto her as the Watcher began to fuck with confident thrusts bearing down firmly and harshly upon her waiting hole, fucking her and feeding into the lust that had set her alight and guided her into sloppy cock worship to begin with.

Steady thrusts filled her waiting twat as the Watcher steadily and greedily fucked the waiting human, winding up for a very quick and fervid pace wasting no time in getting to work and fucking her steadily. Aloy didn't have time to wait or waste on anything, and fortunately the Watcher didn't seem to either, as he got right to work at thrusting quickly, his body pitching in exaggerated motions a bit clumsy to perform thanks to the shape of its long and armless body, but the way it added something very erratic and hazy to the proceedings only enticed Aloy further, gave her something to enjoy as she moaned her way through this senseless treatment and a push deep into wanton lust, into the haze of surrender and uncontrolled vigor that held so tightly onto her now.

A firm thudding sound followed the pace of the clumsy thrusts, as the Watcher's metal body pressed firm against Aloy's taut backside with each drive forward, hilting his cock into her tight hole and igniting her with the swell of something completely unrestrained and senseless. Her body succumbed to this pressure, moans spilling from her lips as she endured the steady fucking and the vigorous pulse of raw desire washing over her, biting her lip and embracing something absolutely senseless for the sake of giving in to this pleasure. There remained nothing odd to her about how unbearably turned on she was or that she would have turned to machines to satisfy her sexual cravings. She was happy to give in to it all, a moaning wreck shoving back to meet the thrusts and indulge firmly in all of this pleasure and this heat, raw chaos and bliss overwhelming her as she took it all on.

Another Watcher stepped up toward her, his cock prodding her in the face, and Aloy didn't skip a beat in getting her mouth open to greedily suck the thick shaft down, happily taking on a raw and sudden spitroasting without even considering for a moment the idea of slowing down. There was no time to, no way to compose herself or slow down the senseless escalation of chaos and want that held her so tightly now. Aloy needed this, needed to get fucked by these big Watcher cocks, and she did anything she could to get to it, embracing the senseless pulse and the need that followed, relentless and hazy in the shove forward and the way she let herself go.

Sucking another cock into her throat left Aloy startled and dizzy, shivering under the pressure too hot and too sudden to deal with. She'd never felt this turned on before, and the pleasures of getting spitroasted were so new to her, but simultaneously so incredible and so satisfying. She wasn't about to hold back anything, throwing an utter lack of hesitation down into the throes of bliss as every motion back and forth drove deeper and more powerful still. Her body welcomed these sensations, finding utter delight in the embrace of all this pressure, leaning how to deal with something powerful and hot, utter pleasure and delight pulsing through her body as she accepting the rush of need and heat.

Back and forth the Watchers thrust, mercilessly fucking the human who had felled many of their kind before. Primal aggressions pressed on feverishly through something truly animalistic in nature, new programming guiding them to rut and use this tight human body to the fullest extent they could. No longer just the mechanical facsimiles of animals, the Watchers moved like they were real, like they were trying to mate with Aloy, and the dizzy, mentally compromised human saw nothing but pure bliss in her path now as she gave up to all of it, a shivering wreck throwing all sense away for the sake of utter surrender and indulgence.

Getting fucked at either end by big cocks felt absolutely incredible. Aloy couldn't believe how pent up she was, how she hadn't even noticed how truly gone she was and how desperate she had become. This pleasure was something so startling and all-consuming, leaving the dizzy mess of a woman throwing herself down into the throes of need, unstoppable and high on this pleasure, on the thrill of cocks fucking her and satisfying her deepest and most desperate needs.

The orgasm that awaited Aloy was a powerful one, one that made her body shudder and buck with utter desperation. Ecstasy surged through her, left her gasping and shivering in hazy bliss as she gave up to these raw sensations. The overdue climax rewarded her acceptance of a lust for robot cock with something incredible surging through her body, leaving her dizzy and overwhelmed, thrown completely for a loop by all these sensations and left completely, slavishly overwhelmed, hungry and wanton and completely lost to this heat and this bliss. There was only one thing that could make this incredible situation any better, and as the Watchers plunged their cocks to the hilt inside of Aloy's tight pussy and spasming throat, she received it. Cum filled her stomach and her womb, made her shiver with the pulse of something truly ecstatic and incredible, body completely overwhelmed.

But that wasn't all that awaited Aloy, as the cocks pulled out from her and she let out such pathetic whimpers of need. A certain emptiness overwhelmed her, a sense of hollow frustration leaving Aloy begging to have cocks stuffing into her again as she stumbled her way up to her feet and looked around. "Please, more," she whined, cum dripping out of her loosened up and now painfully empty twat, body all tense and frustrated with the pulse of something so embarrassingly desperate and overwhelmed and that Aloy didn't really know how to handle it. Lust like this was absolutely beyond her, but she was firm and desperate in her need for it now.

Two more Watchers quickly descended upon Aloy, their bodies tilting back so that their cocks rose, sandwiching Aloy between a pair of long metallic bodies with their cocks brushing against her holes. "Y-yes, take me," she whined, biting her lip and embracing this relentless need, head rolling back as the pulse of raw need held onto her tightly, left her dizzy and frustrated, needing so badly to be taken and to be filled. Her hips twisted and squirmed as her hands grasped the cocks, begging them into position with clumsy motions and motions so desperate and hazy amid this pressure, struggling to make sense of the situation upon her and get what she craved, as the Watchers moved and swayed with uncertain motions, trying to line up and push forward but a bit clumsy in the motions.

But they managed to line up just fine and push forward, sinking their cocks into her ass and her pussy in sloppy, almost-tandem, filling the redhead with double the dick and making her whine with the sway of something absolutely incredible. "Fill me with your cocks!" she screamed, head rolling back as she felt the incredible fullness overtake her, the swell of pure sensation that came with being stuffed full of dick. It was a dream come true for Aloy, something she had been waiting so readily for, and to be taken like this was a dream come true, something she could soak in and indulge in much more readily and eagerly as it all washed over her so abruptly and so heavily.

Having her pussy filled with one big dick was a delight. But two dicks filling her? Her ass received the same stretching, and double the cock tried to occupy the same general part of her body, leaving her feeling so challenged as both holes were filled and pushed to their limits, straining what inner walls lay between the two holes until it felt like a thinly pressed nothing held them apart. The big cocks were incredible, pushing her to her limit and leaving Aloy happily succumbing to everything, her legs struggling to keep steady in place as the overwhelming burden of this attention and this pressure really did to her things beyond all sense and understanding.

Raw indulgence pulsed across Aloy's waiting and needy body, satisfying something completely senseless and indulgent, something that she was in sore, sore need of, throbbing under the pulse of something so molten and so dizzy that poor, desperate Aloy didn't know how to handle it all. The thrusts took a lot out of her, shaking her down to her core as the struggle to deal with this pressure and this heat did to her things she was completely helpless against, the pulse of senseless, hazy delight leaving her dizzy and lost, struggling to make sense of this mess as it seared across her thoughts and her body, bearing down fiercely upon her and leaving her lost to the hopeless sway of raw ecstasy, pulsing across her body with something she didn't hesitate to indulge in, shameless and eager as all these pleasures worked her over.

It was deliriously good, a rush of something so completely removed from sense and understanding, something her body had no hope of dealing with as she let the pleasures shudder through her veins. There was no stopping this, no denying herself these pleasures. Whether she was prepared for them or not, Aloy took this hard double penetration from a pair of Watchers, and she loved every second of it, surrendering everything, not for a moment considering pulling back or denying herself the opportunity. It was a shove onward into madness, into shameless indulgence and want that she couldn't resist.

"It feels so good!" she gasped, head rolling back as the pleasures hit her hard, washing over her with something powerful and wanton, something she felt lost to, completely shameless about giving into. This was pleasure in a form so addictively good that she couldn't help but feel herself wanting more of it, thrashing back and forth against the pressures that ensued, something completely lost to sense or decency ensuring that Aloy had no hope of enduring these pressures, giving up everything to the mess of want and the desperation that held her so tightly, so eagerly. She was helpless here, twisting under the pressure of getting double fucked by Watchers and not for a moment considering it anything but the most pure and perfect sense bliss.

Truly lost to pleasure and soaking in more enjoyment and heat than she had ever experienced before, Aloy burned under these pressures, throbbing and twisting as the unraveling swell of excitement made for something she couldn't resist. Every moan she let out was a bolder declaration of want, a push deeper into the throes of something unexpected and hazy, but so absolutely incredible to give in to that she had no hope of denying herself these heights. Without hesitation, Aloy threw herself into this bliss, giving up everything to the bliss of utter ruin, of desperation leaving her so happy and so senseless that she couldn't make sense of it all, and there was nothing left for her to do but succumb to all of it fully without understanding or caring about anything other than being ruined.

When she came, it was even better than the first time, a throbbing swell of utter delirium and heat rushing through her, ecstasy pumping in her veins and her head swirling around such raw indulgences that Aloy couldn't resist it all. She wasn't thinking about man or machine, wasn't considering how wrong or weird this was. Because it wasn't. It was perfect and satisfying and so utterly intense that she let herself succumb to it all with crashing desperation and a pulse of utter bliss searing through her veins. There was no holding back this pulse of ecstasy, this need, this unchecked rush of something so powerful and dizzying that she had no hope of controlling herself here. She just needed it.

The swell of her incredibly satisfying orgasm only became even better as adding to the rush of pure bliss was another flood of cum. The Watcher cocks fired off gushes of hot, sticky cum filling up both of her holes, setting her alight with even more vigorous and vocal cries of ecstasy, lost to this whole hazy mess and everything that came with it. She felt so satisfied, so blissful, so overwhelmed by it all, and she was shameless now about seeking even more of it as the greedy pulse of desire hit her hard. Aloy couldn't help herself here; she felt too good, too excited, and as the Watchers pulled out of her, the whole herd satisfied, she crumpled down to the ground, lying in the grass with cum oozing from her gaping ass and puss, body laid waste to and a smile spread broad across her face.

The Watchers scurried off while Aloy lay there content and satisfied, happy to have been ravaged, but left now completely overwhelmed. She didn't think anything of what she had done or the fixated heights of confused lust that overwhelmed her. Aloy was satisfied with what she had done and the good job she'd pulled off in dealing with the Watchers, and in knowing that everything was fine. They were fine. All of this was fine. Especially Aloy, satisfied and freshly fucked, feeling pretty relieved and ready to move on, albeit with the low hum of something lingering inside of her, a tingle of lust nagging at her a little bit more. Nothing to worry about, she told herself. She just had to overlook it and press on, certain she was confident and capable. It would be fine. Everything would be fine.  
**********************  
Aloy took one last look around the battlefield as she collected the last of the still usable arrows she'd fired, recovering what she could of the aftermath of her victory over a herd of Striders, the equine machines falling victim in the end to an ambush and betrayal from two of their own. The herd of seven was down to two. Two overridden Striders who had worked in tandem with the ambush Aloy launched on them to completely do away with the rest of the Striders, the excellently executed plan she was rather proud of executing so readily.

Turning around to face one of the Striders, figuring she may as well use it to ride out and cover some ground better, Aloy found one of the equine machines waiting right behind her, but with a bit of a surprise. Emerging from a port on the underside of the machine, a massive, flared horsecock stood in perfect anatomical accuracy to what a draft horse of its size would have had, twitching and aching for attention as it stood waiting for Aloy's touch and attention.

Her eyes drifted toward the cock, and Aloy chewed her bottom lip as the swell of something hot crept across her. There was no harm in giving in to something like that, was there? To letting herself get a little bit carried away. She felt the return of her earlier lust spiking up something primal within her, and Aloy wanted that big horsecock, maybe a bit more than she should have, but she was shameless about indulging in it, giving up to this situation and letting herself go. "Of course I'll help you out," she moaned. "You gave me something I really appreciate, and it's only fair I pay you back for that."

Sinking down to her knees beneath the Strider, Aloy grasped hold of his cock, settling her lips down against the head and licking her way along it steadily. The unwieldy size and shape of a horsecock provided a lot of challenges to it that she hadn't had to deal with fucking the herd of Watchers, but Aloy felt confident and firm in her desire to indulge and to do her job, to give it what it needed. Leaning forward and giving up to the pressure, Aloy let her tongue drift a bit, let herself get a bit carried away and hazy in trying to work her tongue along the shaft slowly, steadily, offering up something distinct and confident as she let her attentions draw inward.

Holding the cock with both hands, Aloy found herself once more unable to touch herself while working at a cock, as the massive dick required too much support to keep upright for her to sneak a hand down her pants, leaving her frustrated and working firmly at the task of tending to this dick differently, taking a more selfless approach again even as she felt herself growing wetter and hotter once more. Of course she was getting turned on, she was sucking a cock; nothing weird about that, right? It was just the consequence of what she was doing, something that she was going to have to work through. A perfectly normal response and nothing more.

Her lips parted, mouth opening as much as she could get it as she pressed herself down onto the cock, forcing herself t accept the flared head into her mouth and moaning out in raw, pulsating ecstasy as she successfully got it in. It wasn't the easiest fit, but the thrill of success had Aloy's eyes rolling back, the rush of success and victory leaving her dizzy and swaying about in total delight. She felt proud of herself, felt ready and eager as she shoved her way further down the cock, forcing herself to suck more of it into her mouth, to force herself into doing as much as she could with the single-minded goal of sucking this horsecock down deep and servicing the Strider who had helped her fight off the rest of its pack.

Speaking of the rest of its pack, the other Strider who she had overridden came up behind her. She felt the press of another aching horsecock dripping pre-cum all over her back as it prodded her with its cock, throwing Aloy for a loop as she looked over her shoulder in excitement. "W-well of course I would be happy to help you too," she moaned, biting her lip as she shifted about in position, her pussy quivering with glee at the thought of being filled while she sucked on this other dick. Two horsecocks. It was a lot, but surely Aloy could handle it all, as she got into a clumsy sort of position to handle one Strider while sucking off the other, coming in from the side with her mouth while backing her ass up, and the machines seemed happy to oblige and to crowd around in a somewhat clumsy position, completely subservient to her, even if she was subservient to their cocks in turn.

Lining everything up, Aloy pressed back against the horsecock, taking the massive head into her pussy and letting out a holler of shock, confusion, and delight as she felt herself overwhelmed by it. Greedily wrapping her lips back around the other flared tip, Aloy handled the pressure of two horsecocks at once, maybe not a pro at this, but ready to give it her best shot and to succeed no matter what, not caring about composure or sense, not caring about decency. All she wanted now was to get fucked, to satisfy the cravings burning within her core, and nothing else could sate her desires now, nothing else could satisfy her quite like this did.

The motions back and forth to fuck herself against these two cocks in tandem made for something truly insane, unchecked and delirious in the swell of hesitation that washed so quickly over her. There was no sense to this all, no way to control herself as the sensations burned her up from within and she let the idea of pure, molten bliss do her in. Back and forth motions drove on something truly deranged and senseless, chaos overwhelming her harder and needier by the second as she let it all out. To be filled like this was an insane kind of ecstasy, but it was that very insanity that Aloy now craved, abandoning all decency and sanity for the sake of something depraved and hot, something so incredible that she couldn't believe this was all happening.

Taking the cocks became more than just a matter of indulgence and gratitude to Aloy; it was a matter of pride. Handling these massive equine shafts two at a time was something she felt incredibly proud of herself for, and she didn't want to disappoint in the steady motions back and forth that guided her down into true madness. Pushing on deeper and bolder, she was determined to show off her ability and her composure, treating both beasts to something unrepentant, something truly mad and depraved in its intention. No shame could hold her back now as she threw herself into this task, into the indulgence and depth of something truly mad, caring only now about giving in and proving she was able, proving she could.

Pressing back, she felt the cock in her pussy drive in deep, pushing almost until it bottomed out inside of her, proving such an insane task that she was amazed she could fit all inside of herself. Then forward, she forced herself to choke down the head of the horsecock into her throat, gagging on it and shuddering through something so depraved and so wrong that she wondered how she even had the ability to do this inside of her. She felt so dirty, so far gone, her mind blissfully unaware of what had happened to it as this all seemed so normal to her that the only question wasn't why she felt so slutty and so out of control, but how she was capable all this time of handling such huge cocks like she did. She unearthed a talent she'd never known about and threw herself now into complete surrender with it, leaving nothing behind in her descent down into bliss and into shameless heat.

Pleasure pulsed through her, aching with something so potent and so confusing that Aloy felt like she just might break on these cocks, throwing all sense away for the sake of something so twisted and so raw that she was almost unable to believe this was really happening. She couldn't help herself now, throwing it all away and embracing something chaotic, something so right and so beautiful that she wasn't sure why she had never thought of doing it before. It was too good to resist, after all. Too incredible and too powerful for Aloy to ever want to hold back from, and she gave herself happily up to the madness for all of the depths she found herself having to succumb to, dizzy and hot and stuffed so full of cock that she could feel it rearranging her insides.

A hand reached down toward her stomach a moment. She could feel a bump. With each push back against the horsecock, Aloy filled herself with a cock so huge and so amazing that it bulged her out over her stomach, showing just how full and overwhelmed she was. Aloy couldn't believe it, fingers tracing along the bulge again and again as she savoured the utter wrongness of this excitement, loving the feeling her fingertips continued to caress and graze against as she savoured this insanity. There was no hesitation now, no shame or worry keeping her from giving up everything to the moment and its intoxicating thrills. Aloy was done for, ruined by Striders and their huge dicks, and loving every fucking second of it.

Another orgasm was all that really awaited Aloy, and oh what a molten thrill it was to be filled and overwhelmed like this, screaming in bliss and surrender as the thrill of climax brought to her something even more relentless and hungry than she knew how to handle. Her body surged and shuddered, succumbing to the mess of this raw need as everything burned her up from within and she gave all her thoughts up to this mess, this rush, this desperation. As cum flooded into her womb and filled up her mouth, Aloy learned the overwhelming reality of the pleasures burning her up, body shuddering and twisting under the pressures that ensued.

The bulge in her stomach extended out a bit more from the pressure of this frustration, the haze and the heat of being filled and cummed in so much throwing her completely out of focus and sense, shuddering and writhing in the pulse of this heat as she endured it all, struggling to find some semblance of sense and understanding in the midst of all this heat and this haze. Her body ached and shuddered under the pulse of begin filled so much, while the cum filling her mouth made for an even more intense and distressing experience, but distressing in the most incredible of ways. Her body shuddered under this heat, aching and throbbing in the delirious midst of something powerful, something needy and primal. She let it all go, pleasure burning up through her as she embraced her most primal desires and needs, giving up everything to the haze and the pressure that ensued.

The cum in her mouth was even more overwhelming story, as the pressure forced her head back, body shuddering as she coughed up a thick volume of cum, mouth overflowed and overwhelmed by the pressure. She received even more gushing all over her face, leaving her a dizzy and aching wreck completely overwhelmed by this pressure, body lost to the throbbing pulse of frustration and heat that proved far too powerful and hazy for her to deal with. She was overwhelmed, aching, dizzily overwhelmed by this pressure and heat, desire doing to her something she just couldn't believe, but it was that bliss that now ruled her as she let herself succumb to all of it with shameless, senseless glee. Pure, pulsating desire left her overwhelmed and hot, happily succumbing to pure bliss and need.

"I want more!" she whined, even amid the messy coughing and sputtering of dealing with all the cum that she choked on. Her eyes were glazed over and dizzy, body completely lost to the heat and the bliss of something she just couldn't help. She needed more, overwhelmed by this pressure and this heat, haze overwhelming her body so completely that she just didn't know how to handle herself now. It was so much, such utter bliss overwhelming her thoughts and driving her up the wall with such throbbing need that she didn't really know how to handle herself here. It was too much, so primal and so hot that she had no choice but to just succumb to it all. "Please, fuck me again. Let me--let me reward you more!" She pushed up, craving more sensation and desire, pressure overwhelming her and leaving her so dizzy and so hot that she just had to give in to this heat.

Hands grabbed at one of the Striders, trying to shove it down onto its back as she moved to take another double penetration, just like the first time. It seemed insane and almost unthinkable, but in the throes of absolute chaos it was all Aloy wanted, something she craved and hungered for. Shoving greedily and clumsily forward, she drove it onto its back and sat herself down onto the massive horse prick, impaling herself down and screaming in ecstasy as she began to ride the equine machine, but not like she'd ridden any Strider before. Hammering her tight twat down onto that huge cock, she threw all sense and caution to the wind for the single-minded purpose of fucking herself absolutely senseless.

"Fuck my ass!" she yelled, looking over her shoulder at the other Strider. Her taut, round behind shook and shivered as she slammed her pussy down onto the Strider, and she refused to settle for just one. She needed to escalate, needed to feed the molten heat that ruled her now. "Fuck it! Come on, I control you!" But as she screamed, she wasn't very much in control of anything, her own mentally compromised lusts the only thing in control here as her body shuddered and thrashed about, her pleas and screams at least being obeyed by the machine as it stepped forward, putting its fore-hooves up and shoving greedily forward.

A cock plunged into her ass, and Aloy let out raw howls of throbbing heat and screaming ecstasy as she felt herself overwhelmed by way too much dick at once. But it was the kind of too much she was happy to give in to, lost to this ecstasy as she felt herself stuffed and overwhelmed, filled up to the brim with cock so much that it challenged her ability to process thought. There was no sense to this, no moment where any understanding or sense hit her. But that was what made it feel so fucking good, so incredible and hot. Back and forth she thrashed, overwhelmed by this need and this desire as it all made for something too hot and brilliant to deal with.

There was no shame in this, no hesitation or worry that she was faced by. Stretched out by huge horsecocks and pounded into searing ecstasy, Aloy allowed herself to burn, moaning and thrashing back and forth in pulsing desire and want, happy to be fucked like this, happy to be taken and used with such vigor and heat that she simply didn't know how to handle it all. Greedy motions back and forth fed into the thrill of being completely claimed, and she wasn't sure there was any way to stop herself now, no matter how much pressure she was under, no matter how much she was completely, hopelessly overwhelmed.

Her belly bulged from the penetration of two massive horse pricks shunting into her cunt and her ass at the same time. This was pure insanity, and she was stuck throbbing under the pulse of something so weird and so insane that she didn't know how handle it all, struggling to make sense of the situation and the pressure upon her, but she wanted it, giving up to everything and allowing herself to burn. To burn bright and hot and completely overwhelming. There was nothing she could do but submit to this mess, and she submitted hard, a gasping wreck shuddering and aching under this sensation, the pressure of something insane and ruinous.

"Rearrange my guts with these huge cocks!" she screamed. Aloy wasn't herself anymore. Not with a dick in her. She was something else now, lost to the cravings and the heat of pure madness, delirium overwhelming her thoughts and leaving her so dizzy and so needy that she could only succumb to the pulse of desire and desperation. Back and forth she moved, thrashing between these hung cocks and throwing all sense away, abandoning logic and sense as everything just melted away her thoughts, left only need and lust. There was no reason to feel anything else, no reason to want to think or understand as she just let herself succumb. Back and forth she moved, throbbing and aching under this delirious heat and excitement, ecstasy leaving her so broken down and so senseless that she could barely process this all. Nothing but raw bliss held onto her now, the embrace of her own twisted appetites doing to Aloy things that helped feed her insane and twisted new mindset.

Turning back around and letting herself get even more overwhelmed by this need and this pressure. Back and forth she moved on through the raw rush of heat and desire. There was no holding back, no controlling herself, just raw indulgence as she screamed her way on to another powerful orgasm, another pulse of raw desire and heat crushing down upon her, leaving her dizzy and lost, struggling to understand the need and the heat that ruled her now. This was ecstasy, this was bliss, and she screamed out without even really saying anything at all as the pleasure seized her again.

Cum filled her up with the gush of molten heat, pumping into her body and filling her holes up, overwhelming her. It gushed out of her stretched out orifices, which were filled to capacity and overwhelmed by something truly mad, something so insane and hazy that she was left with little sense or decency to her left, no understanding left in her mind as it squeezed its way out from around the tight penetrations. There was nothing but pure surrender within her now. Aloy was done for, laid waste to, and as the Striders pulled their cocks out of her, she collapsed once more into a cummy heap, this time more sore, more ruined, more overwhelmed.

But also more excited. More alive. Aloy could not believe how good every part of her body felt as she lay there blissed out and ecstatic, lost to desire and heat, loving every second of how she lay there accepting her place and the pressure that came with it. This was satisfaction in a world too powerful and too incredible for Aloy to want it to stop. She didn't think about what prompted the change that had her fucking multiple machines in one day or how they had organic, functioning cocks. Aloy thought only of how incredible it was that she was able to enjoy these pleasures as she did.  
**********************  
There was no functional reason to override a Sawtooth. There were no threats Aloy needed to deal with and she hadn't even really entered into a position where she needed to travel into its hunting ground for anything. What she did, she did solely out of a lust for Sawtooth cock, completely helpless now as the almost addicted glee that burned through her at the thought of complete surrender left her hopelessly lost, hungering now for cock and for indulgence as she pressed harshly forward and indulged in this chaos, abandoning everything for the sake of utter indulgence and surrender.

Lying on her back on the ground, Aloy's pants were discarded, body shuddering as she stared at the absolutely massive prick begging for her indulgence and her attention. "Come on boy. Fill me. Ruin me. I need it." Aloy didn't have any sense of how far she'd gone and how utterly lost she was now to this shameless indulgence. Ecstasy ruled her as she bit her lip and gave herself up to madness, embracing the want and the desperation of something completely senseless. Shameless lust was all she knew now, a woman changed without even knowing it, and she was happy to give in to this pressure, this ecstasy. Letting her body burn bright and hot, Aloy let the idea of giving in rule her, let the senseless pulse of desire and want surge across her body as she gave in to it all.

The overridden Sawtooth obeyed, lurching forward with its absolutely huge cock, the size difference between Aloy and the machine making for something truly insane as Aloy played with fire, chasing an escalation of indulgence so thoroughly gone and ruinous, but which she didn't for a moment think about in any terms other than utter bliss. She needed this, craved it, and giving herself up to this bliss was something she couldn't even pretend she didn't want, devoid of hesitation or sense as she offered herself fully to this heat and this chaos. He lowered his cock down against her entrance, her hands grabbing hold of it, stroking it, guiding it toward her waiting hole and urging him on, until finally the push forward plunged that massive cock into her hole and the screams tore at her throat from the raw thrill of being filled as she needed, howling and gasping with raw want as she let herself go.

Deep thrusts sank cock into her bit by bit, the Sawtooth firm in how it followed orders and how it pushed into Aloy, and the feeling of the massive prick shoving into her made for something absolutely delirium-inducing. Her body ached and shuddered under the pulse of heat, under the mess of desire leaving her so confused and unsure how to handle herself that she could only burn. Her inner walls stretched out and she had no idea how she could even fit all of this dick inside of her or how she hadn't broken in two, but as long as she remained intact she was confident enough to keep up the pressure and to chase more cock. All the cock she could get. Every inch that could fit inside of her body no matter how much she needed to cram it in there.

A swell formed in her stomach, and this time Aloy was in a position to watch it, to admire it, her fingers caressing along the bulge as she chewed her lower lip and admired the utter mess being made of her. "It's so big!" she squealed, head rolling back, her spine arching as she pressed up against the cock even further. "Fuck me harder. Ruin me with this amazing cock." This was Aloy now. This was all she was and all she knew, and she wasn't for a moment afraid to give up to all of it as the Sawtooth continued to break her body down.

Faster it thrust, pushing forward quicker and more boldly, feeding into the desires rising up through Aloy. She was determined, clenching up and holding herself in for this pressure no matter what it took, refusing to bend or to quit as the Sawtooth fucked her, working up to a pace that should have been too much, but which Aloy now craved, a depraved and oversexed mess lustfully seeking to scratch her newfound itch for huge robot cocks laying waste to her body.

Her screams rose in volume, echoing over the plains as the speed picked up and the Sawtooth fucked Aloy, winding up for a pace so merciless and overwhelming that she felt like it might break her for real. She rubbed the bulge more eagerly, fingers dancing along it as she savoured the pace, tracing back and forth along her body to follow the way the head rocked back and forth to indulge in it. This was something so chaotic and so exciting that Aloy didn't really know how to deal with it all, but she welcomed it for everything that followed, lost to the pleasure and the chaos of something she just needed. Needed in such a complete and utter way that she didn't really know how to handle it all.

But she kept on through it, gritting her teeth and enduring the thrusts, lost to this bliss and craving the indulgence of something so powerful and so hot that she didn't know how to handle it all. She was lost to this bliss, this need, this desire. Inching closer to the pleasure with each passing second, Aloy felt delirious and overwhelmed, dizzy under the pulse of fuck-drunk bliss that left her craving this, left her senseless and self-destructive, lost to the idea of complete surrender and submission to these machines and their primal vigor. There wasn't any sense of decency or control left within Aloy now. Only lust. Only need. She was happy to give in to it, a gasping wreck thrashing under the pressure and pulse of something shameless.

The molten pulse of another orgasm had Aloy shuddering, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she just let the pleasure overtake her, shuddering and aching under this relentless pulse of need, heat, and desire. She was done for now, a gasping wreck shivering and aching through the pleasures igniting her across every inch of her being, bulged out and fucked into size queen bliss by this hulking machine and its incredible cock, her mind so fuck-addled that she had gone from simply not seeing any reason not to want this to being completely lost to desire and craving it. When the Sawtooth came inside of her and her stomach bulged out even more from the load of cum flooding her womb well past the brim, it was just the natural end result of this utter delirium, as she flopped limp to the ground, the Sawtooth pulling out of her and scurrying off, leaving only a cock-drunk and blissed out Aloy to lie there exhausted.

Aloy had done her part perfectly in acquainting herself with the new machines. She had not been the only one to gain something in that exchange, as the feedback fucking with her brain through her focus set her as the ripe test subject from which they could extract pheromones and vaginal secretions all without her notice, using them to synthesize greater numbers and allowing the machines she had fucked to spread their intent. This new breed of machine could disperse pheromones into the air with the intention of inducing sexual desperation within humans so powerful that they were willing to fuck even machines, and she had provided them with all the samples they needed to make it happen.

And she'd provide them with plenty more too, lying there dreamily pondering which machine to get fucked by next. She had no intention of stopping, and each round of shameless indulgence simply meant another machine granted the power to bring humanity to its knees.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
